darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gonk
Leave me a message below. I will respond on your talk page. Unless I don't wanna. Archive: [[User talk:Gonk/Archive1|''1]] My Lord About this is it ok if I send you messages? I would feel lonely otherwise. 'Darth-2-D2' Leave me alone! 23:25, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Obi Won! We should include this pun in our main page somehow...news, did you know-something like that-its too awful to pass up. Darth 83.81.43 06:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC) A thousand apologies, your G*nkness, but.....the pun can get Worse! Ahem- Obi won- Can Obi? Yes he can! Darth 83.81.43 15:26, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Re: \m/ Thanks :D Hail Satan. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:20, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes... Turn and face the strange... Ch-ch-Changes!... — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:45, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Question I was wondering if I could write something bout a Sith trying to destroy Wookieepedia. Would I be allowed to give user names of Wookieepedians that would be featured in the war. Mecenarylord 22:46, 31 December 2008 (UTC) *It would just metion them as leaders of Wookieepedia Mecenarylord 23:58, 31 December 2008 (UTC) *Well I don't think it insults them, but if you want to take a look at it, its on the Darth Clone of Darth Emo Page under The Great War.Mecenarylord 00:52, 1 January 2009 (UTC) The Gonk Crusades I have an idea for the Crusades, but I'm not sure if I should leave it on your talk page or somewhere else. Not saying you have to except it, but I would like you to take a look at it. Mecenarylord 23:18, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *Well i don't have too many details, I'll leave that to you, but It goes like this: **Kyle Katarn shows up and wants to tkae over G*nkism so he and Gonk fight. Meanwhile Gonk's followers are trying to decide who to follow. The end is for you to decide. Mecenarylord 14:40, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Rastafarian Hey there -- I like the Mustafarian/Rastafarian joke you made. Could you tell me which figure/character that jpg is actually depicting? I don't recognize him. scratch that, I figured it out: Kit Fisto. ANywho, thx for the laffs. Forum Hey Gonk, as administrator you would want to take a look at this forum Forum:Goodbye "friend" Catch me in IRC if you have additional questions. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hey Gonk, thanks for the rollback. I really appreciate it. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 15:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Just wondering... Is this true? User_talk:Linda Mancia#HELP ME NOW? Mecenarylord 00:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Yalla! Yalla! Hey, sweetie, can I get my featured tush back on the featured user list? Oy vey! Linda Mancia 01:51, 3 February 2009 (UTC) AoE Article Hail Almighty G*nk! I had nominated Darth Chef article for AoE and it got 4 positive votes, 0 negatives. As one week has passed (3 days ago), could you make it an official AoE? It's the administrator's job, I suppose. Here's the article's entry. Thanks in advance. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]]15:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Dean12 Hail the Almighty G*nk! \m/ I've noticed that recently a new user, User:Dean12 made several articles (namely The great war of 1999, Darth Fat Guy: The Movie and Cartman at the moment) that I view as unsuitable for Darthipedia. I always thought that the pride of our wikia is the high-class humor it presents. I don't feel permitted to admonish Dean, so maybe You could check those articles and decide what to do about this situation. Cheers! P.S. That "12" near his username makes me wonder how old is he... 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]]21:35, 11 March 2009 (UTC) *Crap deleted, user informed about it and the 12 thing adressed. Cheers dude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:02, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Request Could you sysops-protect my user and user talk pages? I am not going to be using this wiki for some time. Thanks. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 00:15, 26 March 2009 (UTC) COB '''re-schedule-thingy' ''' '''There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at 22:00 UTC.' ' Your input and attendance is welcomed/needed/wanted/mandatory/craved/optional. Not to go over your head at this one but me and Jed changed the time and date since a lot of people cannot join if the COB is held on sunday. As the COB usually was/is on saturday we took the liberty in changing the time and date to keep in spirit of the current "Dutch have taken over" theme. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:26, 4 April 2009 (UTC) H.U.G. ' hugs you to show his graditude for your support on his successful election to bureaucrat. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC)]] I need some help, and I am asking you because you PWN. How do you make those logos, like your Darthipedia logo? --Lord DooDoo 13:57, 30 May 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo *Hello there Gonk, I answered the question on Lord DooDoo's talk page. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:35, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Happy Festivus Even though you've slunk off into the never-ending abyss to contemplate the wonders that is Gonk, Merry Christmas/Festivus/Holidays or whatever this time is to you personally :) Also, have a Happy New Year. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 16:51, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Just wondering... My user name has randomly been added to a heap of pages. Is there a reason for this or is just part of the fun? But seriously there not even linked to my page. I have a whole four edits now! The eagle 10:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Please look at Template:USERNAME for more information. Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Female Jedi Exile Ok I am now accepting the fact that the Jedi Exile is female not male, but her height is saying, Average Female height, same goes the hair, Average Female hair, and her eyes, Average Female' eyes, i edit her page German project Hi, I'm Klabusterbeere and i just started a German Darthipedia. I'd like to have Darthipedi.com as a partnerof Darthipedia.de http://de.darthipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Darthipedia_Wiki Klabusterbeere 16:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, I am also from the German wiki. Klabusterbeere means that we should use interwikilinks to link ti each other wiki. So our readers have the choice to read the articles in German or English. This would be better for us all because we link to each other. Other wikis like the wookieepedia and the German Jedipedia have this also. So can we do this? Spaß muss sein 17:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) If your gonna If your gonna ban G*nk, so you need to show some respect. Do not delete his page, please. Please restore it, as he would like it to be here. *False icons deserve no respect, also DP:SOCK that is all Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 11:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC)